


Phoenix Flames

by AkazuIzuya



Category: One Piece
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkazuIzuya/pseuds/AkazuIzuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of oneshots for my favorite pair. Will be updated once in a while.</p><p>Marco/Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immortal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Marco thought it was foolish to fall in love with a mortal being. But maybe, only this time, he would change his point of view.

" And then I want to see my little brothers dream become reality." Ace grinned, tipping his hat back and leaned back a little to look ob into the starry night. " When Sabo died Luffy and me faltered for a while, but thinking about it now, I believe we did the right thing. Sabo would have had our asses if we had stopped halfway!" he laughed and smiled, watching the fireflies all around them. Their shallow lights projected a warm glow on Ace tanned skin and light up stars of their own in those deep black eyes. His smile was adorable, and Marco couldn't turn away his gaze from this scene. The fire user lifted a hand and pointed his index finger towards the sky, letting out a small orange flame of his own. The bugs assembled around the light and Ace let out a small laugh, enjoying the view right in front of his eyes.

Marco watched him intently in his phoenix form, the usual look of boredom traded for one of pure awe. This human boy was gorgeous. Marco couldn't help but stare at the freckles on his cheeks, the light in those eyes, the smile on those perfect lips and wonder how they would feel against his own.   
He wondered if he should leave already. Fly back to his own bunch. Izo and Thatch would be waiting by now. It's been a while since he had met Ace after all. But he didn't care right now. The small boy he had gotten to know had turned into a fine young man, and Marco didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay. As long as he could. 

Marco thought it was foolish to fall in love with a mortal being. But maybe, only this time, he would change his point of view.

" Phoenix? Hey, everything ok?" That tender voice reached him and he lifted his lingering gaze from Ace lips to his eyes, finding the black haired man staring at him with a slight smile. " You spaced out there. Am I boring you?" Ace asked, and Marco thought that, no, he didn't, but he refrained from opening his beak to tell him that. Instead he chirped, low but comforting, and Ace smile grew, a little pink on his cheeks a happy glint in his eyes. Because, Marco never made any noises, only around Ace, and only when they were alone.   
" That's good. You know, I really enjoy your company." Ace said, looking at the huge bird next to him, and got on his knees, lifted his hands to brush through the blue feathers that were alight in light blue flames. Ace knew those flames where cold, different to his own hot ones, and he loved them all the more, because they made the creature next to him as gentle as he believed him to be.   
Marco let him, puffed up a little bit which earned him a small chuckle. " Sometimes I wonder how you'd be as a human." Ace confessed, cheeks bright red.  
" You'd be handsome probably. Blue eyes I think. I like the idea of you being human. I would love to touch your skin. Feel the warmth..." Ace looked up at him and Marcos doubts were blown away. He craned around his long neck, his beak brushing through the black strands of hair, before he pressed his own forehead to Ace's. The fire user stopped stroking him and instead lifted both hand and put one on Marcos beak, the other one on his neck, humming in content, closing his eyes with a sigh.  
"It would be so much easier to love you if you were human." he whispered, and Marco chuckled, making Ace's eyes open and stare at him.   
The phoenix closed his eyes, letting his flames take over until they had consumed himself and the human. Slowly but surely his form changed, the feathers withdrew, and in the end the fire died out. Ace stared awed at the face he now held in his hands. He hadn't known the phoenix could do this, much less known the bird had understood him. But now..?  
" Please tell me this is not a dream, Phoenix.." he whispered, looking at those baby blue eyes with the amused glint in them. The man with the blond tuft of hair chuckled. " The name's Marco, yoi. And it's not a dream, silly boy." he hummed, leaned in, and pecked Ace's smiling lips.   
" I hope you are prepared to love an immortal being, yoi."


	2. Audiobooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being unable to read usually sucked, Ace thought. But while listening to Marcos voice reading something to him, it's not really that bad.

The only thing that sucked, was that Ace couldn't read. He found books intriguing, The smell of the paper, the rustling, the leather, the black lines of letters. He really wished he could read. That's why he had been sitting in the city's library every second day, just picking out random books and sat at a table, turning the pages one after another, in hope the knowledge would just somehow come flying to him. It was just by chance that Marco had come up to him and found out about this. Actually, the blonde had just wanted the book Ace had in one of the small stacks next to him, but then Marco had noticed the book in front of him. Ace remembered like it had been yesterday.

" That's a good book, isn't it, yoi?"the stranger smiled and Ace found himself returning the smile. " Yeah." he answered. The man took his answer as an invitation to sit down next to him, and Ace didn't mind. " I've read it about two times, I think. What do you think about Lucy, the gladiator, yoi?". Ace halted. Lucy? Wasn't that a female name? A female Gladiator? What kind of book did he pick this time? He raised an eyebrow. " I don't know yet." he answered. " But I like gladiators, so I think I'll like her."

Marco smiled and Ace was left breathless at that. Brilliant, radiant, and ... wow. Ace just stared at the blonde, and the stranger chuckled, baking Ace blush and avert his eyes. " My name is Marco, yoi." he introduced himself and reached out a hand towards him. Ace cleared his throat and shook it " Ace." he said. Marcos hand was warm and strong. He had calloused fingers, but Ace didn't mind. Actually they felt good, and he only remembered he still held his hand when he heard Marco chuckle. 

He retracted his hand fast, a little bit regretful, and he noticed that Marcos smile stayed, as if he noticed the reluctance. " So.... I've seen you here often, yoi. You really like books, huh?"  
" Yeah." Ace smiled. " I like all the letters, and the rustling of the pages." he nodded. Marcos gaze on him lingered and Ace had the feeling that the blonde knew everything. But strangely it didn't make him uncomfortable. Marco closed his eyes for a moment, before looking at the book in front of Ace. 

" I'm working as an adiobook reader. Would you mind if I practice a little bit, yoi?" he asked then, and Ace's eyes grew wide, before he chuckled and leaned back. " Not in the least~" he grinned. Marco nodded, picked up the book in front of Ace, turned it around to him, switched to the first page, and started to read out loud.

Being unable to read usually sucked, Ace thought. But while listening to Marcos voice reading something to him, it's not really that bad. It was smooth and warm, not too low and not too loud. Ace closed his eyes and listened intently. The words didn't matter. It was the voice that fascinated him, and the rest of the world was tuned out, until it was only Marcos voice that was left. He didn't notice time fly by.

" So... want to go grab a coffee or something, yoi?" the blonde asked after a long while.  
Ace was still smiling, and he nodded fast. " I'd love to." he breathed out. They stared at each other for a while until both chuckled. " The next time you pretend to read, you should hold the book right, not upside down, yoi." Marco grinned as they left the library. Ace laughed lightly, cheeks tinted rosy. " Nah. I think I'll keep doing that, if that means you'll read to me again."


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Demi-Human was good, being a stray was better, but belonging to Marco was the best.

**Demi-Humans:** Humans, a little bit smaller than the average human. ' Gifted ' with animal features, thus differing slightly from the norm. Possesing, for example, cat ears instead of human ones. Having a tail, small claws, a good eyesight, slit pupils, a bit of fur here and there. Great difference in behaviour and character compared to the normal humans.

That's how Demi-Humans are explained officially in the dictionary, but he thought that it was a little bit exagerated. It was just that Demi-Humans were treated differently, and that's why most of them ended up taking on partly animalic behaviour. Life was easier when you behaved like it was expacted from you, Ace knew.

He stared out of the window, staring into the rain. It was a grey day outside, with no sun, many clouds and wind and above all, the damn rain plastering against the glass. Ace groaned, bored out of his mind. He really hated rain. He hated the cold, and the wet and he hated to have to stay at some place. He was a stray, for god's sake. A thug! He lived his live free of restrictions, with dealing, fighting and stealing. And really, he was fine that way. He hated rules, so being a stray was good. It kept him occupied, it never got him bored. Every day was an adventure and to Ace there were no disadvantages, for he liked it that way.

His cat ears flickered around as he was thinking about what to do with his day in this house. This quite big house. He groaned and curled up on himself, liking the little bit of fur on the back of his hand. Being half cat half human was great. He had the best reflexes and people loved cat Demi-Humans, so nobody took a serious hatred to him when he stole. He just had to look cute and everything would be forgotten. At least most of the time. Ace hand went to his stomach and the bandages around his middle half, covering a good part of it. 

Of cause, there also were some people that hated Demo-Humans in general, and Ace had made enemies out of uncountable ones of that sort. That he was still alive was a miracle on its own, after he had been shot three times. He didn't remember what happened after that. The only thing his foggy mind could catch in his bloodloss induced haze, was the smell and the voice. The man had called himself Marco, and he had taken Ace with him. Bundled the Demi-Human up in his jacked, picked him up and left. The next thing Ace knew, he woke up in a big comfy bed, alone in this big house, bandaged up and food was standing on the nightstand. Everything here smelled like the man called Marco.

It's been a week since then. Ace was still here, surprisingly. He hadn't seen Marco once in all the time. Sometimes two man came here. One looking like a woman, called Izo, who would look after his wound and one called thatch, who brought him food. Ace refused to talk to them, only hissed when they tried to pet him. Izo was only allowed after he had made a good point of his bullet wounds being infected and how bad that could end for him. But they only stayed so long until Ace obviously couldn't take it anymore. They never pushed him too far. As soon as they noticed he was getting stressed, they smiled and said their goodbye for the day. 

Ace rolled on his other side and cuddled into the blanked beneath him, nose pressed into the pillow that smelled like his saviour. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.

 

He awoke to low murmuring voices a warm hand petting his ears. He shot to awareness in seconds, head flinging up to hiss at whoever dared to touch him. He was met with gentle blue eyes and stopped to stare right at the stranger in front of him, not bothering to take in the rest around him. Now that he was awake, he knew it were Izo and Thatch that were here and whose voices he had heard. He stared at the man in front of him. He was older than Ace and had a wise, knowing glint in his blue eyes. A blonde tuft at the top of his head was the only hair there, and it reminded him of a pineapple. Ace ears flicked towards the man and he sniffed the male. The scent was familiar to him, because it was everywhere in this house and it was the smell Ace had come to long for. The smell of his saviour. This man was Marco, Ace understood, and he purred and smiled at him, bumping his head into Marcos still lifted hand to get him to continue his petting. 

Izo and Thatch pouted. " How unfair. How come he lets you pet him when he see's you for the first time, when it's us that has taken care of him for the whole week." Thatch huffed and Izo nodded. Marco just chuckled and pet the Demi-Human next to him, watching how the young freckled male slowly relaxed once more. 

" That's because you guys are obnixious." Ace suddenly said, stretching and lying down again, just that this time he placed his head in Marcos lap. The blonde didn't stop his ministrations, but Thatch and Izo were startled and sulky. " What a mean cat." Izo puffed his cheeks slightly, Thatch just continued pouting. " You're Marco. You were the one who saved me." he said, turning on his back to look up at the older male. Marco smiled and brushed though the black hair. " Yes. You can go once you're healed, if you want to, yoi." he nodded. Ace smile faltered a little bit, and surprisingly Marco noticed. As if to beg for forgiveness he started to caress Ace's cat ears, making him purr.

" Or... if, by some chance, you are tired of living as a stray... you could always just stay here with me, yoi." Marco continued. Ace looked up at him and smiled brightly. " Am I getting a collar?" he asked and Marco chuckled. " Only if you tell me your name, yoi."  
" 's Ace. I like being a stray but I guess you wouldn't be so bad as an owner." he grinned. 

Several month later on a day that resembled this, it would be pouring rain outside and grey clouds would hide the sky, but Ace wouldn't care this time. He would be lying next to Marco, purring lowly and draw circles on Marcos naked chest, and Marco would smile half asleep and pull Ace nearer to his chest, and there would be only one thought in Ace's sleepy mind:  
Being a Demi-Human was good, being a stray was better, but belonging to Marco was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Added a little explanation for the Demi-Humans on a readers suggestion.
> 
> Flowersinchains has drawn a picture of Ace as a Demi-Human on DeviantArt. Look it up, it's cute x3


	4. Love of Loosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a bet. Ace never thought he'd ever love losing, until he did.

Marco never talked much. He was nice, sure. He often smiled, all right. And when he talked, he was always polite and direct. He also always answered any questions. He only refused to give out personal information about himself. For Ace, who was always curious about others, this was something he could not accept. So, when his brothers, Sabo and Luffy, made a bet with him, Ace was eager to find out more about Marco. Even if that meant the blonde would be pranked until death by the three brothers if Ace won.

*

" Say, Izo, what do you know about Marco?" he asked, four weeks remaining. A whole month - that would be a piece of cake, he was sure. The black haired man just blinked at him, lowering his small mirror he always carried around with himself. 

"Why do you want to know, Ace? Didn't you say you dislike him, a week ago?" he asked, suspicious of his younger friend, who he felt connected to like a brother. 

" I don't dislike him exactly. I'm just having problems to make up my mind about him." Ace clarified. " I mean, how can I trust someone whom I know nothing about?" he asked, carefully holding his tone neutral. Izo watched him silently, before he hummed lowly.

" Ace, do you have a crush on Marco?"

" WHAT!? No! Dude, I just wanna know more about him. Like, what's his favorite food? What's up with his weird hairstyle -"

" Oh dear, you better not ask him anything about his hair." Izo interrupted, and Ace rolled his eyes. 

" It looks like a damn pineapple!"

" That's exactly the reason you shouldn't ask about it. Seriously, if you have a crush on him you better not make it a failure on beforehand." The black haired man lectured, making Ace groan. 

" I told you, I don't have a crush on him! Anyways, what about his age?"

" You do have a talent for finding things he'll hate you for. Just give up on him right now." Izo sighed. 

" I don't even want him, why should I give up on him then!" Ace pulled his hair and Izo chuckled. " Seriously Izo, I just want to know more about Marco! It doesn't have anything to do with a crush on him!" he didn't notice how his denial made things even worse. 

" Hm... Well, if you want to talk to him, you should chose a safe topic - family is always safe with him. Fire also. For one reason or the other, he loves flames." the okama started, and Ace nodded. Izo noted a few other things also, and Ace noted them down in his mind. Right - that was the way to go!

 

Like Izou had predicted - family was a really safe topic. And even though Ace was clumsy when he asked Marco to go grab something together, Marco simply smiled silently, as if he knew everything. The first thing Ace did, was to apologize. For several things, like the pranks he had pulled on the blond since he was taken in by Whitebeard. And there had been several. Marco had simply chuckled and said that it was ok. Already forgiven and forgotten. Ace had smiled unintentionally, because that was just like the blonde. Nice and forgiving - in accordance to his gentle presence. 

Then Ace had started to talk about his brothers - Luffy and Sabo, with which he lived - even though he was working and living with Whitebeard 5 days a week. The weekends he was still at home. He didn't need long to finally relax, and then things just stayed like this. Ace didn't even realize how he was radiating happiness as he talked about them. He just noticed he was still talking, when Marco chuckled next to him, having long since finished his dinner. Ace halted, looking at the blonde with big eyes, before blushing. 

" W-What?"

" Nothing, yoi. I was just thinking, that it's good to finally see you relax around me, yoi, You always seemed... repulsed by me, for a reason. Maybe I was wrong after all." Marco smiled, and Ace just blinked, before his lips broke into a smile.

" I wasn't repulsed. I don't hate you, Marco."

 

*

 

Well, he really didn't. Not anymore, at least. Two weeks left to win the bet. That also meant, two weeks left to make Marco fall in love with him, without falling in love himself. But things were going too fast for Ace, for once in his life. 

Sure, Marco seemed to really take a liking to him - but that was mutual. Ace had thought Marco was boring - boy was he wrong! 

Marco was... he was gentle, and funny, and really polite, but in the right ways. He laughed at Aces stupid jokes, he loved family, and food, and good beverage. He was intelligent, but not arrogant, and even if Ace was stupid at times, and clumsy with the way he did things, Marco would simply chuckle. Ace was pretty sure that Marco knew Ace was trying to seduce him, but even so.... even so, he didn't reject him. 

Ace sighed as he stared out into the rain. It was friday afternoon. He should make his way home, but it didn't seem like the weather would let him go.

"You can stay with me, yoi," Marco had offered.

So Ace did. He called home, reporting he'd stay here for the weekend so Sabo and Luffy wouldn't worry. Of course, those idiots couldn't help their snickering, and Ace was reminded once more of the bet at hand. So he cursed them both to hell and back, before hanging up. He stared at the phone for a moment after, until Marcos warm hand rested on his arm, giving him silent comfort. 

" Everything alright, yoi? Did you fight with your brothers?" the blonde asked in concern. Of course he was concerned, Ace chided his heart as it gave a painful squeeze. Marcos priority was family. 

" No, not really." Ace lied, forcing a smile on his lips, and pushed his phone back into his pocket. " They just reminded me of something I'd rather not remember, is all. Simple sibling love, nothing serious." he waved off. " Let's watch a movie or something." instead of meeting Marcos worried gaze, laced with a hint of suspicion, he turned around to the kitchen. 

Strong arms curled around his stomach, pulling him back against the blondes chest. Ace blushed, a little confused. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but Marco spoke up first.

" I'm sorry, yoi. You don't need to fight with your brothers because of this. I can simply take you home in my car, you know."

The freckled young man sighed, but a slight smile creped onto his lips. " Really, it's alright Marco. I told you we didn't really fight." 

" But _something_ did upset you and make you sad, yoi. You looked like you could need a hug."

A few seconds Ace stayed silent, before chuckling. His heart made flips in his chest, and he wondered how he had never noticed this side of Marco before the bet. He squirmed a little, before he turned around, raised his hands, and curled them around the older males neck.  
" If you hug me next time, make sure you do it like this. I like to hold people close to me, Marco~" Ace hummed, throwing him a short glance, before burying his nose against Marcos neck, revelling in the warmth and comfort. That made him miss the blush on the others cheeks, and the small smile entering those kissable lips.

*

" Heh, so that's why your hair looks like a damn pineapple~" Ace grinned and Marco frowned. 

" Does it really look like that so much?"

" Yep. It does. Don't worry, in a very confusing ways, it looks nice on you!" Ace reassured. Marco hummed, taking it as the compliment it was meant to be. 

" So... you're into boys, yoi." Marco said, carefully observing Ace reaction. The black haired male stiffened, then relaxed, before he featured a small frown.

" No. No, I'm not into boys. I'm into men, that's a difference. I don't mind age differences if my partner is older, but I do not date people younger than me. And to be honest, I don't even know if it's that I'm gay - It simply always happened to be males that caught my interest." the freckled man clarified. Marco smiled.

" You're very open about this, yoi. That's refreshing." he hummed, leaning back in his seat.  
Not really caring, Ace shrugged his shoulders. " Honestly, I'm open about the most unimportant stuff, you know? Like, what does it matter if I like women or men? What does it matter to other people? Really, I don't get it at all. Isn't it more important to know about a person himself? As long as you're not pining for them, you shouldn't be concerned about stuff like that." he said, and at the same time, cursed inwardly. He had just effectively made it impossible for himself to ask about Marcos interest in gender. For a second, he stayed silent, pondering on whether to ask Marco or not, but as he raised his gaze again, he found the blonde staring at the screen. He turned his attention to it then, catching some of the news being read.

**" Since the day after tomorrow marks the 25th anniversary of the world's most infamous criminal, Gold Rogers, execution, the mayor plans to make a grand speech. Also, there will be festivities at the city hall welcoming families for free, to give them and the accompanying children a historical insight on the occurrences of a quarter century back, starting with the man's rise, his shining peak as a criminal, and lastly his fall. The police wants to help lower the criminal rate this way, and prevent another rise of such an....."**

Ace had stopped listening. He watched the news ladies lips move, saw the news ticker on the lower half of the screen, but nothing seemed to reach his ears anymore. Only as his hand was grabbed by Marco, did he snap out of it. He blinked rapidly, ripping his gaze away from the screen, to look at his company.

" ... Let's go. I'll bring you home, yoi." Marco decided, taking in Ace pales face and his cold, clammy skin beneath his fingers. Ace didn't react at first, before he lowered his gaze, to stare at Marcos hand on his.

"... I don't want to go home, though." he murmured.

" Then, I'll take you home to me, yoi. I'll draw you a bath, I'll cook for you, and pamper you all day long. I'll call pops, so you don't have to come in tomorrow, yoi. You look terrible."

Ace hummed. " I feel terrible."

" Thought so. Let's get you home to my place, yoi." with that, Marco stood up, payed for their coffee and brought Ace back to his apartment. Like he had offered, he made Ace take a long, hot bath, made him dinner, though he got even more worried as Ace didn't take any seconds, and rolled him up in a blanket after that, before tucking him into bed. The young man didn't even protest. It was like any and all energy had left him, and he simply gazed up at Marco with tired eyes, before snuggling his face into the pillow, and falling asleep. 

 

It was two days later, on a saturday evening, when Marco finally got the answer to his question as to why Ace was like that. The freckled male was still curled up in Marcos bed, not having left it the past two days for longer than a few short trips to the bathroom, and ravaging Marcos fridge. 

As the others phone buzzed, the display lit up, showing the name 'Sabo'. From one of their many conversations, shared in the past weeks, Marco knew it was Aces brother. He sighed and picked it up.

" Marco speaking, yoi. I'm sorry, Ace is currently holed up in bed. Maybe I can help out?"  
_" Marco...? Oh! It's the pineapple head!"_ recognition was audible in Sabo's voice, and Marco grimaced. _" Sorry, that sounded rude. I apologize, Ace has been talking about you quite a lot when he came home the last time, and he was oddly fond of your hairstyle. So this wasn't an insult, by any means."_ Sabo apologized directly.

" No, it's alright, yoi. I'm used to the stares or hushed comments, though it's a first to be called that without having been seen before." he sighed. He could hear a strangled whine on the other end of the line. He smiled. That was enough reprimanding, apparently, so he leaned back against the wall in his back. " So, how can I help you, yoi? Your brother isn't going to answer, I think. He's staring at me, yoi, but not moving an inch."

_" It's alright, I wasn't going to talk to him anyways. I was kind of hoping the person he's staying with would pick up. Lucky me, because you did. I was wondering if how things are at your side - At this time of the year, Ace isn't the easiest person to handle. I'm a little worried because of that, because he once stayed with a boyfriend of his, and he couldn't handle Ace like that for too long. So... just checking up on you, I guess."_

Marco raised an eyebrow, throwing a questioning look at Ace. The younger one evaded his eyes and simply rolled around, turning his back to Marco. The blonde sighed, walking over to him, and sat down on the side of the bed. The mattress dipped under him, but Ace obviously had no intention of giving him any attention.

" It's nice of you to worry, yoi. But it's ok. Ace can stay here for as long as he likes. I'm not bothered by him at all, yoi."

 _" Are you sure? He's probably gonna be like that for at least two more days."_  
" Yeah, it's alright, really. Don't worry, yoi." Marco sighed, stretching his hand, and ruffled through the mob of black hair. " He can rest here until he's better, yoi. It feels good to be counted on." he smiled slightly. He chuckled as Ace curled up a little more. Since Sabo stayed silent, he added: " Besides, I rather like the sight of someone sleeping in my bed and curling up in my sheets. So excuse me if I may hog him for a few more days, yoi." with that, he hung up, not giving Sabo any more chance to speak.

Ace had gone motionless, and Marco chuckled once more. " Ace," he called gently " whatever it is that's making you feel down, it's alright to be selfish around me, alright? Don't get a bad conscience about it, don't think about Sabo or Luffy, or about Pops. Don't think about anything. Just sleep and rest, and think about something good, yoi." 

He didn't await an answer, as he stood up. " I'll start on dinner. Rest a bit more, I'll be back in a bit." 

 

As Marco left the room, as was left to his own devices and his own spinning thoughts. At first, he wouldn't calm down, heat in his cheeks and a heartbeat drumming in his ears. But after a while, his thoughts settled on Marco, and he smiled gently.

Gentle , warm voice, warm touch, warm heart. 

His presence burned like fire in his mind, and Ace found he loved those flames.

 

*

 

It was morning, as Marco woke up on his couch, to find the weight and warmth of another body on his own. He yawned silently, blinking away the tiredness, before he slightly raised his head. With a small but nonetheless pleasant surprise, he could see the familiar mob of black hair on his stomach. 

He turned his head to look at the digital clock, noting that it was only 5 in the morning. " Do you feel a little better, yoi?" he asked, voice still husky from his slumber. Ace stiffened on top of him, and he raised a calloused hand to weave his fingers through those black locks, and the younger one relaxed once more. He stayed silent, though. Marco didn't really mind.

" Want to talk about it?" he asked instead, earning a slight headshake. " Alright. But if you ever change your mind, I'm listening, yoi." he sighed in satisfaction. 

It was really a nice feeling, having Ace snuggled up against him. The weight was welcome, since Marco hadn't had a partner in a long while. Well that, and, he really liked Ace.

" Marco, I have to confess something..." Ace whispered. " I'm... so sorry about all this. You'll probably hate me after this, but please listen until the end...?"

Marco smiled slightly. " Try my first, yoi. I haven't hated anyone really yet." he hummed. And he did listen, as Ace started.

" I really didn't like you at first. I know I said that wasn't the case, but it was, you were right. You were so perfect in everything, gentle and nice to everyone, always smiling, always forgiving, always there to reach out a helping hand. The perfect big brother, the perfect colleague, never frustrated, never annoyed, always polite. Like you were wearing a facade. I envied you. I'm nothing like that. I'm always failing in everything, always losing my cool over the little things, always losing my temper fast. Always trying so hard to get something done just right." Ace started out.

Marco was a little surprised - he hadn't really thought he was like this. Most of the time he was just really not caring either way, he didn't know people well enough to get emotional about them.

" I might have talked about you at home a lot. About your way of carrying yourself, about your... hairstyle."

" That I take as an offense, yoi."

" It probably was... Sorry. I actually like your hair. It's hilarious though."

" Still offensive." Marco chuckled, signalling Ace that he wasn't actually mad.

" Sabo and Luffy finally got fed up with me. Said I had a crush on you. I denied. We made a bet." 

The way Ace's hands were balling into fists, and how short his sentences were getting, Marco noticed that Ace was pushing himself to continue talking. He started stroking his hair and massage his scalp and goring down to his nape. As the younger one almost turned to jelly on him, he smiled.

" So.... what was the bet about, yoi? Now I'm curious. This sounds a lot like something Thatch or Izou would start."

Ace whined. " They bet that I couldn't make you fall in love with me within a month." he finally confessed, pressing his eyes shut.

The muscles beneath Marcos fingers tensed up immensely, but he simply hummed. For while, he stayed silent, thinking things through.

" Well, I guess that would make you the winner of the bet then, yoi." he said after a few minutes. Ace scrambled to get up, placing his hands on the couch next to Marcos hips, staring at the blonde with wide eyes. Marco grinned as he saw the unbelieving gaze, and he could just imagine how the younger one was feeling right now. 

Marco wasn't ashamed of his feelings. Never was. Ace was all he had ever wanted in someone: honest, brave, not afraid to speak his mind. Independent, but not too shy to count on him, and a little bit selfish. Marco loved to pamper him. But most of all, family was the most important to the black haired male as well. So what, if this all just started because of a bet? He didn't care. To be honest, he had expected as much from the very beginning, Izou had warned him that Ace had started to act weird.

" But... but... you're supposed to be mad at me now..." Ace stuttered, and Marco laughed light hearted.

" Why? Because I fell four your selfish and sorry ass? Sorry to disappoint you, Ace, but I really couldn't care less _Why_ or _How_ you suddenly started to interact with me, yoi. All that matters for me is, that we talked, we had fun, and nothing of that was an act. I don't need anything else, yoi. I like you, Ace. You can tell your brothers you won that little bet, like I told Sabo I'm not giving you back so soon, yoi." he grinned.

He stared at Ace, loving the way those onyx eyes turned a little misty with held back tears, loving the way those freckled cheeks turned pink, and loving the way those lips stretched into a grin. Ace laid down again, curling his arms around Marcos hips, burying his arms beneath the blondes body, and resting his chin on his stomach.

" You know.... actually, I lost the bet." Ace hummed, staring up at Marcos gentle, blue eyes.

" How come, yoi?"

" Well, there was one condition. That was, for me not to fall for you, in the process." the freckled male smiled. 

Understanding flashed through Marcos gaze, and he smiled brightly. " So, you lost in the end, yoi. I can't say I'm sad about that, though."

" Hmmm, can't say that either. Marco?"

" Hm?"

" I like you." Ace smiled.

Marco chuckled. " I like you too. Let's go back to sleep, though. I want to cuddle, yoi."

Ace grinned; he was not going to complain, so he snuggled up next to Marco, pulled up the blanket, and closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth of the older one.


End file.
